edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
"Ed, Edd n Eddy Working." portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy cast as working adults nearing their 30s. Created by Anastasia Stephan. It follows right after Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool, though, according to the [http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=over+the+years "Over The Years"]-drawings made for Ed, Edd and Eddy, there's still a small step inbetween the series "Highschool" and "Working.". NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horror movie studio, Ed travels alot, but is always in the neighbourhood when something big is happening. While not home often, he still lives in the same house he was born, while his parents moved to another location long ago. May Kanker left his radar long ago, as she had given up on hopelessly chasing him around and they both went their seperate way years ago. Not until Ed is 29 do they meet again; when May Kanker ends up in his studio as the idolized "M.K." for a role in Ed's current horror movie project. When Ed discovers his favourite horror movie actor is May, while slightly ashamed, he tries to approach her, but May keeps rejecting his attempts to contact her. Eventually the long movie project gives May time to soften up and they slowly build up a relationship. Ed and May marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. Ed has a scrawny, tired appearance. His hairdo resembles the one Edd once gave him in the episode "Will Work For Ed", and he has a small beard. He wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and a green bodywarmer with a zipper, resembling his old jacket. His glasses from the Highschool version have been replaced with eye contacts. ---------------------------------------- Edd Edd is a freelance scientist and doctor at the Peach Creek Hospital. Next to being a respected surgeon, he just as often hosts the walk-in office and helps random patients with minor issues without an appointment. He's a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he once moved into, located in Peach Creek. It's unknown where his parents have gone to or what happened to them, as they were never mentioned again. While Edd is extremely intelligent, he never managed to get his driver's license and has to move around using public transport. Over time Edd developed a hidden crush on Marie Kanker, but doesn't want to admit to it because he believes he likes her for the wrong reasons; as she always visits him at the hospital, claiming she's sick or has aches, and ends up half-naked on his table. Edd confessed to Jonny that Marie gives him "improper urges" and he feels ashamed for objectifying her. Because of this, Edd rather doesn't want Marie to visit him. During one of Edd's nightly walks back home after missing his bus again, he witnessed a group assault going on in the city, but was spotted and hunted down by the gang who were attacking the stranger. The gang was led by Marie Kanker; but when the disguised mob boss discovered they were hunting down her love interest, she quickly ordered her men to let Edd go, despite him being a rare witness to their underground actions. Edd got away with the knowledge that the leader had a damaged left eye and a low voice, making him believe the leader was male, and as he wasn't familiar with Marie's blind eye, she was not a suspect in his book. Out of fear he never called the police or told anyone about his experience, and decided to move on the best he could. Marie decided to do the same and showed up in his walk-in office the next day as if nothing had happened. When Edd finally accepted Marie's date request because of the promise she'd leave him alone if he accepted, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected higher level when they revealed their inner thoughts to each other. But when Edd wanted to carress the face of his awkward crush, he discovered the damaged eye that had been hidden under her hair for years, and the both of them realised the meaning. But Edd made the decision to not mention it, and while he was conflicted whether or not to turn her in, he chose to trust Marie not to harm him for knowing and hinted at her that it was best if she abandoned her second life. In the end never asked about her criminal past. ; already married and both 43 years old (2013).]] Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. Edd wears a wide, red turtleneck shirt and long purple trousers. His facial and body features have noticeable sharp edges, similar to his mother's. Having learnt from his past experiences with Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool), he sometimes wears glasses to give himself a more clever appearance, but doesn't actually need them. ---------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy is the owner of an wealthy company named "Got Eddy Bucks?" that provides loans. Even though it's a legitimate business on paper, Eddy applies many tricks and hidden rules in his contracts in order to scam his customers out of their loans and create impossible debts. Despite it being a dirty business, Eddy is a true work-a-holic and is often present at his office or doing overtime at home. The lack of spare time made him more serious and Eddy often choses his work over seeing his friends or going out. Eddy moved out of Peach Creek and lives in a big penthouse somewhere outside the city his company is located in. Since he has quite some enemies because of his dirty business, he has security in and around the building, which Lee Kanker for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is on the security's alert list and Eddy wishes not to see her, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has had a comedic love-hate relationship with her for years and Lee is the only person in his life who urges him to loosen up. Eventually it leads to a love relationship. ; at 42 years old.]] Eddy and Lee marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Eddy grew quite a length and is often seen in a black suit, blue shirt and yellow tie. He has a small goatee and his hair is always combed to the back and ends in a half curl. His casual wear exists out of a yellow shirt, black pants and black shoes. ---------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin has been an underappreciated army mechanic ever since he finished high school, insinuating he never went to college, but quit his job 10 years later and left his unknown whereabouts to look for his friend and childhood crush, Rolf and Nazz, who he abandoned without ever having contacted them again. While Rolf welcomed him back, Nazz was less enthusiastic and clearly offended by his sudden disappearance and sudden appearance. Because of Edd's friendship with Nazz, Kevin assumed they were a couple, but his hostile approach towards Edd was shot down by Nazz, who scolded him for daring to get upset over her life choices. For a long time Nazz wanted nothing to do with Kevin, but he tried to redeem himself by promising to stay and be the friend he used to be. Kevin has messy, half-long orange/brown hair in a ponytail, thick black eyebrows, stubble, a green tank top, black pants and black shoes. He is slightly muscular. ---------------------------------------- Rolf Rolf is a muscular and devoted farmer/shepherd, the kind his late father would've been proud of, and even though his honest attempts to become a better student during his teenage years was in vain and made void by Kevin's late decision not to go to college with him and Nazz, Rolf was still happy to follow his father's footsteps. He openly welcomed his old friend Kevin after his long dissapearance and did not ask any questions about why or where he stayed for all those years. He no longer has a crush on Lee Kanker. Rolf is a man of big posture. He has big, muscular limbs and chest, and is extremely hairy. He has a goatee and wears a yellow sleeveless shirt with a red stripe in the center, blue pants and red shoes. ---------------------------------------- Nazz Nazz is a call-up secretary and works for multiple companies where she sits in front of the entrance desk or picks up the phone and tries to soothe angry costumers on the other line with her sweet voice, and just as often uses her good looks for the same purpose. She has worked for the Peach Creek hospital and Eddy's company as well. After finishing high school she got abandoned by Kevin, and had trouble handling the 10 year disappearance of her childhood friend and crush. When he showed his face again, she wanted nothing to do with him and was angry that she wasted her time on him; as it became clear to her he never wanted to progres their relationship, as revealed in the movie and Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool. After Kevin persistantly tried to apologize and look her up, she decided to acknowledge him again. While she and Kevin fondly remember their past, Nazz concludes that she waited too long for him and that his blindness for the obvious prevents him from having a relationship, thus rejects him. Nazz has a blonde 60s hairdo, wears a white high-collared blouse, black shirt and purple pants with black shoes. ---------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's job and exact whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives somewhere in Peach Creek. As the years gone by, Sarah feels more pressured to impress Edd and is waiting for him to "confess" his love for her, even though he never gave her any indication he is interested in her. Because she is occupied with making up excuses to visit him, she ignores her friend Jimmy for long periods of time. She usually harms Ed to give herself a reason to visit Edd at the hospital, but when her brother is not in the neighbourhood, she is clueless on how to approach her love interest. When Marie is present, she tries not to approach him in his office. Sarah has big hips, a small waste, and long orange hair in a bun. She wears silver earrings, a pink tank top, blue jeans and pink shoes. ---------------------------------------- Jimmy Whereabouts unknown. Jimmy is a young furniture and clothes stylist, but despite his growing success in the business, feels that his life is empty. He still has a crush on Sarah, and suffers from depressions whenever Sarah doesn't respond to his calls, which is often ever since Sarah made the decision to try and win Edd over once and for all. Jimmy wears a cyan turtleneck sweater, white pants, and small white earrings. He has a very slender and polished appearance. ---------------------------------------- Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny is quiet and looks fairly satisfied, but in reality feels lost. He misses his friendship with Plank, who was a figment of his imagination that disappeared as he became older. He never made any friends afterwards. He visits a therapist who always prescribes him strong drugs. As Jonny always takes his medicine, nobody knows what his real personality is like at this point. Because his therapist is so disinterested in him, Jonny often visits Edd to tell about him about his worries, and while Edd was once hesitant to listen to him, as he was not his therapist, eventually he started sharing his own personal stories with him. Even so, Jonny does not consider him his friend and always disappears a few days until coming back to talk with him again. Jonny has brown curly hair, a thin black mustache, wears a white shirt, yellow and blue spotted pants, and sandals. ---------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Lee is the only Kanker sister who still lives in the Peach Creek trailer park and is mainly at home to care of their ill mother. Because of her mother's demanding illness, she doesn't have a job and is fully depending on May and Marie's income. Besides caring for her, Lee also spends alot of time bothering Eddy at work. Since Eddy has quite some enemies, he has security in and around the building that she for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is not allowed to see Eddy, she shows up in his office everyday. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her. Lee and Eddy marry and get two daughters and three sons, named Nicole, Buck, Penny, Casey and Benjamin. Lee has curly hair, wears lipstick, a short polka-dotted vest, a white shirt, blue tight pants, and purple shoes. She kept the earrings from her teenage design. Her eyes are no longer hidden under her hair and she doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. ---------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Marie's bad behaviour made it hard for her to keep a normal job and she began robbing people around the age of 18. Her "talents" were soon discovered by other petty criminals and Marie earned herself a following and became a young and successful mafia boss. She build up a terrifyingly big empire in the following 10 years, that mainly focussed on the sale of illegal weapons. While her reputation demands every criminal's respect, it isn't something she likes to brag about to her family, who are still clueless about her true job and whereabouts; but Marie and May brings home the cash so that the jobless Lee and their ill mother can eat. Even though Marie lives in a dangerous environment, she still daily visits her love interest Edd in the hospital with false claims and made up illnesses; most of which Edd is obligated to ask her to remove a piece of her clothing. She often asks him out on dates, but he always rejects her, yet it never discouraged her. Edd once witnessed her gang assaulting another criminal, and while Marie originally ordered her men to take care of the spy as was described by them, she discovered they were hunting down Edd and she eventually ordered them to let him go, despite still being a witness. As she was certain that Edd hadn't recognized her, she decided not to change her routine of visiting him at the hospital. When Edd finally accepted Marie's date request because of the promise she'd leave him alone if he accepted, the date brought their relationship to an unexpected higher level. But the same night Edd discovered the eye that had always been hidden under her hair, and the both of them realised the meaning. But Edd made the decision to not mention it and in the end never asked Marie about her criminal past. Marie decided to repay him by leaving her criminal kingdom behind. Edd and Marie marry and get one daughter, named Mildred. The pregnancy causes Marie to gain weight. Marie has long, voluminous blue hair and a low voice. Her right eye is blind and has a scar going vertically across it, which took along a piece of her eyebrow; but this eye is kept hidden under her hair. She wears a black top, brown jacket, green skinny pants, black shoes and a silver piercing bud in her tongue. She doesn't have freckles anymore, insinuating they were merely summer freckles. When she's at her "headquarters", she wears a full white suit with a black shirt and a green tie. On the streets she wears a brown jacket, different from her usual one, shabby blue pants and a tan scarf wrapped around her head, only revealing her eyes. ---------------------------------------- May Kanker May is a well-known horror flick actress. She is known for playing monsters and works under the name "M.K.". She is the unconscious idol of Ed. She is the only Kanker who gave up on her love interest a long time ago and is skeptic about Ed, because of the way he used to treat her. May and Ed marry and get one son and two daughters, named Sheldon, Bunny and Chick. May has very long blonde hair in a ponytail, a big bust and big hips. Her body is shaped like an upside down triangle. She wears a black turtleneck, red pants, a pink belt and red shoes. Her buckteeth are smaller and no longer stick out. She is the only Kanker sister who still has freckles. -------- Eddy's brother Eddy's brother stayed unchanged over the years and is still living in the same trailer in the same amusement park. He visited his old home a few times, but his relationship with his parents and Eddy did not improve over the years. Because Eddy's brother's life stayed unchanged, Eddy likes to tease him about it. Eddy's brother tends not to respond to his bullying, ironically because of Eddy's bigger success and posture. Eddy's brother stayed as short as when the characters first met him, making him extremely small in comparison and revealing that he was the short sibling all along. Eddy's brother still wears the same clothes as 15 years ago, but has more of an unwashed appearance and a beard like his father's. Trivia *Edd's hairdo resembles his father's. *Edd is first to get a relationship. *Eddy is first to get offspring. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working. at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters